Fifty Shades Waiting for You
by HugeChristianFan
Summary: One shot, just a plot bunny I woke up writing in my head this morning and decided to share. A short plot twist on the meeting of Ana and Christian.


Fifty Shades...Waiting for You.

Disclaimer- I am not EL James and do not own the characters, just borrowing them for this plot bunny that I woke up writing in my head this morning. I know... I haven't updated my other story in forever so I am making this a one-shot. 

APOV

I let out my tenth sigh in the last hour as I sit at my desk in the mail room of GEH. This has to be the most boring job ever but it's not like I had a lot of choices. After I got turned down by every publishing house in the greater Seattle area, my roommate and best friend's father, Eamon Kavanaugh, got me this job through his business contacts with Mr Grey. It pays better than Clayton's Hardware but I swear a 4th grader could do this job ! I couldn't turn it down though. Kate said I could live with her rent free until I found my dream job but I didn't feel right freeloading off my friend's generosity. Ray Steele didn't raise me to be like my mother who jumped from man to man depending on the size of their bank account. I was determined to make my own way and not depend on any man (or my best friend) to support me. I felt embarrassed enough that Kate's dad used his influence to get me this job. Which is why I have been doing all I can to avoid running into the big boss around here, _the Christian Grey._

Ok...so I admit it, there is another reason I am avoiding this man. After I got this job, I googled GEH as I had no clue about the world of mergers and acquisitions, having spent all my college life with my nose in a book. When the picture of Christian Grey appeared on Kate's computer screen, I choked on my cup of tea. I had never seen a more beautiful man in all my 21 years ! As I read all about his accomplishments and humanitarian work, my heart started beating faster and I felt a strange tingling in my lady parts. Not only was he Adonis personified, he used his wealth to help those less fortunate all over the globe. He was like a modern day Robin Hood, one of my favourite fictional characters...well, sort of...he didn't really steal from the rich to give to the poor, he was the rich...anyway, the man makes my panties wet and I am sure I would embarrass myself even further were I to meet him face to face.

So I sit, eating my lunch, consisting of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and my standard cup of tea, while I mindlessly sort through GEH'S mountain of incoming correspondence and paperwork.

Suddenly, the mail room door flies open and in runs a sweaty looking bike messenger, carrying a large thick manila envelope which he drops on my desk, narrowly missing my PB&J.

" This...(pant)...needs...(pant)...to be delivered...(pant)...to Mr...(pant)...Grey...A...SAP !" he manages to squeak out before he takes a deep breath, then turns and runs back out the way he came in.

" WAIT !" I yell but he's already jumping in the elevator as I peek around the door at him.

Crap ! Of course my co-worker, Nikki, is on her lunch break and since I can't afford to go to the deli everyday, I am the only one here to deliver this package to Mr. Grey. Nikki loves going up to the 20th floor in the hopes of catching a glimpse of our gorgeous CEO. Not that it has ever happened, as his PA, Andrea, is a strict gatekeeper and no one gets past her without an appointment.

So... chances are, I won't run into him either, I can just drop this off at Andrea's desk and return to my safe, boring desk in the mail room.

However... just to be on the safe side... I step into the restroom first, just to make sure I don't have a glob of peanut butter on my face. I stare at my too big blue eyes, hidden behind my tinted reading glasses, and smooth back the hair falling out of the messy bun on the top of my head. I roll my eyes at my plain white blouse, gray trousers and black flats and realize I have nothing to worry about...even if I run into the mysteriously gorgeous CEO, he probably wouldn't see me as I blend into the walls around here.

Nothing special about little Ana Steele, compared to the legion of beautiful blondes that wander these halls.

I grab the envelope and make my way to the elevators. As I step out onto the executive floor, there is no one to greet me...the lobby is deserted. I look around, thinking Andrea or her assistant, Olivia, is probably at the photocopier or getting Mr. Grey a coffee but I find no one. I realize they might be at lunch but I thought that this area was always manned so no one could sneak into the CEO's private sanctuary. I contemplate just leaving the envelope on Andrea's desk but do see it is marked "URGENT" and don't want to get in trouble if it isn't delivered on time. I notice the large double doors with "C. GREY" on a brushed steel nameplate, are slightly ajar. I guess I can take a quick look and see if anyone is inside. I pull the handle and pop my head through the opening and see a large empty office with floor to ceiling windows behind a huge black desk. There is also a large treadmill in front of the window to the left of the desk. Seeing the office is empty, I tiptoe inside, intending to leave the package and then get the hell out of there.

As I lean over to gently place the heavy envelope on top of the pile of papers covering the massive desk, my glasses fall off the top of my head and skitter off the desk on to the floor behind it. As I reach to try to catch them, I notice a hand... attached to an arm... attached to a naked chest... attached to a gorgeous, unconscious Christian Grey, lying in a heap behind his desk. I let out a "holy shit" as I take in his massive arms, wide chest and incredible abs as he is wearing a pair of gray sweats and runners and nothing else. As the drool runs out of my mouth, I snap out of my muscle-induced haze and bend down to check if he is breathing... before I start screaming for help.

I place my hand on his sweaty chest and feel the slow rise and fall of his chest wall. Thank God, he is alive ! I brush back the hair on his forehead and feel a bump and notice a scrape on the skin. He must have hit his head on the desk, I think. I don't want to move him so I don't try to shake him awake. I pick up the phone on his desk but don't know who to call so I just dial zero for the GEH operator.

"Grey Enterprises Holdings, how may I direct your call ?" I hear a voice ask me.

"Um...this is Ana Steele...from the mailroom...I need you to send help to Mr. Grey's office...right now...he fell and hit his head..."

"Oh dear ! I will send security up there, right away Miss Steele !"

"Thanks" I reply and hang up the phone. I see a door off to the side that leads to a bathroom and I run inside and grab a towel, stopping to moisten it with cool water from the sink. I rush back to Mr. Grey's side and wipe his face with the wet towel. I continue down his chest and I can't help biting my lip at the feel of those hard muscles under the cloth in my hand. As I stare at his impressive 8 pack, I hear a sexy moan and feel him move under my touch. I turn my head and find myself staring into stunning silver gray eyes and I gasp as I feel a shock run up my arm from where my hand is laying on his chest over his heart. He must feel it too as his eyes widen and he glances down at his chest. I go to pull my hand away and he grabs it and whisper shouts "NO!" He places my bare hand back on his chest, holding it there with his own. I bite my lip, not knowing what to say or do next, when he reaches up with his other hand and cups my cheek.

"Who are you ? What happened ?" he says as those gray eyes scan my face and he pulls my lip free with his thumb. I can't help but lean into his touch even though my mind is screaming that I should run away from this gorgeous man and I am wondering why no help has arrived yet.

"I'm...Ana...Anastasia Steele...I work in the mail room...I found you...um... I think you passed out after your workout and hit your head on the desk when you fell." I managed to spit out, still captivated by those pools of silver. 

CPOV

His forehead wrinkles as he tries to remember how he ended up lying on his office floor, this beautiful creature with spectacular ocean blue eyes leaning over him with her hand on his chest ! As he regained consciousness, he could feel something pressing down in his 'no go' area but what shocked him awake was that he didn't feel any pain, just pressure. When he opened his eyes and looked in the bluest eyes he had every seen, he felt a pleasant shock run from her hand through his chest to rest of his body. His dick even twitched at the sensation and when she bit her lip, it rose to full mast. He kept her hand pressed against him as he didn't want to lose this incredible feeling coursing through him while he got his bearings. He remembered running on the treadmill between meetings, trying to burn off the nervous energy and angst he always felt when he went too long without a sub. It had been a month since he ended his contract with Susanna after he realized he was just going through the motions and was no longer getting any satisfaction out of their time in his playroom. In fact, he was starting to dread those sessions and after a long discussion with Flynn, he decided it was time to take a break from the lifestyle he had undertaken at the age of fifteen under the tutelage of his ex-friend, Elena Lincoln.

Yes, she was no longer his best friend or business partner after he had surprised her by dropping by her home on her birthday with some celebratory Cristal and found her in her dungeon with a young boy who didn't look a day over fourteen. He was hanging from her St. Andrew's Cross, crying and begging her to let him go while she continued to whip him. The poor boy looked terrified and I wondered if she had even given him a safeword as he kept yelling "stop" and she continued to hit him. I grabbed the whip from her hand and pushed her aside so I could get to him. As I freed the boy from his restraints, I realized he looked scarily like me at his age. I dialed Taylor, who was waiting outside in the car and told him to call the police. Elena Lincoln was arrested that night and remains in jail. The fallout of that evening has increased my stress level over the last month and not having a sub to relieve that stress has me feeling out of control. I have been working out so much and forgetting to eat that I've lost weight.

" I must have fainted after I got off the treadmill... I skipped breakfast this morning and was waiting for Andrea to return with my lunch. Since it was you that found me, I am guessing she isn't back yet."

I can't stop staring at this woman whose touch makes me tingle and relax at the same time. She brings her other hand up and places it over the one I have holding her cheek and she smiles down at me. She giggles and the sound shoots straight to my dick as she leans down and whispers in my ear...

" Sir...you should never skip breakfast...don't you know...it is the most important meal of the day."

Her smile widens and I lose my breath as another giggle escapes from those pouty lips. I grab her head with both hands and bring those lips down to mine and kiss her until I feel lightheaded from lack of oxygen.

I look up into those gorgeous blue eyes and mutter... "Anastasia...where have you been all my life ?"

Just then my office door slams open and Taylor and Andrea run in, both halting mid step to stare open-mouthed at the two of us.

I look up at Ana and she stares back at me, looking deep into my soul with those ocean blue eyes as she whispers..."Waiting for you." 

THE END


End file.
